simpsonstappedoutfandomcom-20200213-history
Kwik-E-Mart
| image = File:kwikemart.png | imagewidth = 200 | Row 1 title = Cost | Row 1 info = | Row 2 title = Level Required | Row 2 info = 2 (1st) 12 (2nd+) | Row 3 title = Characters Unlocked | Row 3 info = Apu (1st) None (2nd+) | Row 4 title = Income | Row 4 info = 5, 1 Varies (Wild West 2016 Event, 1st one only) | Row 5 title = Collection Time | Row 5 info = 3 minutes 4 hours (Wild West 2016 Event, 1st one only) | Row 6 title = Size | Row 6 info = 4x7 | Row 7 title = Building Time | Row 7 info = 4 hours | Row 8 title = Premium Building? | Row 8 info = | Row 9 title = Limited Time? | Row 9 info = | Row 10 title = Quest | Row 10 info = Who Needs the Kwik-E-Mart | Row 11 title = Action | Row 11 info = Marking up Prices | Row 12 title = Conform-O-Meter Impact | Row 12 info = Consumerism: +10 }} The is the infamous convenience store of Springfield. It is run by Apu. Along with Krusty Burger, at a later level, the player may place multiple Kwik-E-Marts, but each one bought will increase the price of it. About The is a fictional convenience store in The Simpsons, could be a parody of the American convenience store 7-Eleven, including their stereotypes. It is notorious for its high prices and some poor quality merchandise. The operator of the store is an Indian-American named Apu Nahasapeemapetilon. Scratch-R The is also known for its lottery mini-game, the Scratch-R. Recharging every 6 hours, 250 cash may be paid to obtain a ticket. Every ticket is guaranteed a win, with a minimum potential profit of 100 cash. The jackpot is at 10000 cash. Don't spend donuts on it. Jobs Involved Façades * Kill-E-Mart Trivia * It's most known for its highly common 60-minute job, Shop at Kwik-E-Mart. * It is the building with the most character tasks available in the game. * Homer complains in the tutorial when he sees that construction will take 4 hours instead of a few seconds. * During the Christmas 2014 Event, the building stopped giving the 5 cash income but resumed afterward. * Since the Easter 2015 Event update the price of the depends on how many the player already owns. * If the player buys a second and stores the original one that came with Apu, they would keep Apu in town. * When someone does a task here, the door remains opened and the vents turn. * With the Level 52 update on May 6, 2015, the Main (first one) can't be sold anymore. * One of 3 buildings that can be temporarily demolished by the Police Tank. The other 2 are the Brown House and the Quick & Fresh. * During the Wild West 2016 Event, Bandits were spawned from the . As such, it's income was temporarily changed to spawning a number of bandits every four hours. The number of bandits depended on the level of the Town Plaza. This does not go on now. ** This only applied to the first ; additional ones had normal payouts. Gallery File:KvikEMart.png|The Kwik-E-Mart in the show File:Busymart.jpg File:Kwik-E-Mart SciFi.jpeg|The during the SciFi 2016 Event. Category:Buildings Category:Shops Category:Visitable Businesses Category:Religious Places Category:Special Buildings Category:Non Premium Items Category:Multiple Can Be Placed Category:Level 2 Category:Level 12 Category:Level 30 Category:Simpsons Tycoon Category:4x7 Size